Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a battery technology. More particularly, the present invention relates to a battery module and a battery safety method.
Description of Related Art
Batteries are broadly used in electronic devices to provide a more flexible usage environment without being limited to ranges of power sockets and power wires. Generally, operation modes of a battery are classified as a normal mode and a power interrupt mode. The normal mode means that the battery supply power an electronic device, and the battery enters the power interrupt mode and stops outputting power when being detached from the electronic device. However, the battery that is originally in the power interrupt mode outputs power to the electronic device immediately after being mounted on the electronic device again, and thus a surge may be generated to damage the electronic device. Moreover, if the battery mounted on the electronic device continuously generates leakage current, additional battery power waste is caused.